Confession Time
by hotchgirl18
Summary: Hotch seems to hate Emily. He's been treating her harshly lately. Emily is sick of it and and confronts him. Hotch confesses something to. Can they get it together and realize they're meant for each other?


Confession Time

Emily Prentiss was sick of it. The case was rough, the team was tired, and for some unkown reason, Hotch hated her. She didn't know what she did to incur his wrath. All she knew was he started freezing her out. She tried to open up to him, but he'd shut her out. She didn't know what happened. Things were going just fine between them, until he started scrutinizing her every move. Every report, every comment she made earned a glare. And she didn't know what she did to deserve it. It all came to a head after that one case. Three kids had been abducted, and all Emily wanted to do was go home. She was suddenly jolted out of her thoughts when she heard a loud, "Prentiss! My office now!"

Uh-oh. This wasn't good.

She trudged up to Hotch's office, biting her fingernails.

"Yes, sir?" she asked.

"I've been reading the details of your report," Hotch started, "and it's all wrong. You need to do it over."

"Excuse me?" Emily asked.

"It's not good enough," Hotch stated.

"Not good enough?!" Emily asked incredulously.

"Prentiss, I don't have time for this conversation," Hotch gritted out, "I expect it on my desk tommorow morning."

Finally, something inside Emily snapped. She slammed the door, causing Hotch to jump back.

"Then MAKE time _sir_ ," Emily said.

"I'm sorry?" Hotch asked in a clipped tone.

"I don't know what your problem is Agent Hotchner," Emily started, "is it with me or women in general? I guess Haley got tired of putting up with your misogynistic tendencies."

"Don't talk about her," Hotch gritted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My bad," Emily stated in a sarcastic tone, "I guess I need to remind you that I'm not her. My name is Emily Prentiss."

"Prentiss..."

"Ever since you signed those damn papers, you've been nothing but an asshole. I make one tiny little error, you yell at me. I add something to the profile, you scrutinize it and make me feel awful. I thought you _accepted_ me after the Strauss fiasco."

She let out a bitter chuckle.

"I guess not," she continued, "do you know how many nights I've been crying, waiting for you to open up to me. But I grew up, Hotch. I figured I was doing my job so the problem must be with you. WHY DO YOU HATE ME?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!" she screamed, tears rolling down her face. She was all set to storm out of the room, when a hand grabbed her arm. Suddenly, their faces were inches away and Hotch's lips crashed on to hers.

"Hotch-"Emily started.

"I don't hate you Emily. It's the opposite. I actually love you."

Emily stood there speechless. Hotch figured he had some explaining to do.

"The divorce hasn't been easy on me. Haley hasn't been letting me see Jack and I've been getting a little frustrated."

"But why would you take that out on me?" Emily asked.

Hotch's hand trailed up and down her arm.

"Because that would make it _real_. Haley knew something was up. I've had feelings for you for a long time. I figured if I was cold and harsh to you, you'd back off and realize you don't want me. You can see I'm not the best person when it comes to relationships. But then you started opening yourself up to me and how you were willing to sacrifice your career for me."

Suddenly, Emily was crying again. But, they weren't sad tears. They were happy tears.

"Hotch! I don't know what to say!"

"Say that you love me and we can make this work. Strauss and the rules be damned."

"I love you!" Emily blurted out, "never in a million years did I think you would return my feelings." She sighed happily.

"How long?" Hotch asked, rubbing her back.

"Since you worked security for my mother. Remember your last night there? How we danced? My head on your shoulder?"

As if to emphasize the point, Emily put his head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Hotch said, "and you had two left feet."

"Hey!"

Suddenly, all the hate and anger was replaced by laughter and love.

"Do you want to see if I still have two left feet?" Emily inquired.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Dancing in the office was weird, but it worked for the couple. As they were swaying to the music, Emily whispered in Hotch's ear.

"Hotch?" Emily asked.

"It's Aaron now."

"Aaron?" Emily tried again.

Hotch loved the sound of his name on her lips. Emily's face was beet red.

"I'm sorry I called you a misogynist," she muttered.

"It's okay Emily," Hotch said, "sometimes we say things we don't mean in the heat of the moment."

"No. It's not," Emily confessed, "I know you respect everyone and value everyone's contributions to the team."

"But I treated you like shit for the past couple months. I know I hurt you. That's why I tried not to look at you."

"It'll take time, Aaron," Emily confessed, "but as long as we're open with one another, I think we'll be fine."

"I swear I'll never hurt you again."

"That's bull, Aaron. We're gonna fight and we'll probbably say things we don't mean again, but as long as we love each other, we can get through anything."

She grinned at him. Then, she added, "Wait. You thought that being cold towards me would help you get over your feelings for me? You really _don't_ know anything about women, do you?"

"Oh!" Hotch exclaimed as he lightly swatted her back.

"I bet Dave's already kicked your ass."

"More than once," Hotch mumnled.

"Well," Emily said seductively, "how about we just slide this report over here and you can _show_ me how much you love me."

"Mmm. I like it already," Hotch groaned. He picked her up and hoisted her on the desk.

Screw those reports.


End file.
